


On the Road

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas drive back to the Bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _Don’t want to be silent, don’t want to be quiet/ So I’m singin’ my songs about nothin’ tonight_ (“Nothing Tonight” by Trout Fishing in America)

Dean sang along with the radio.

When they’d gotten into the Impala, stocked with drinks and snacks for the five-hour drive back to the Bunker, he’d shoved a cardboard box full of cassette tapes across to the passenger seat and demanded that Castiel pick one. The hand-written titles were equally incomprehensible to Cas, so he picked one at random and held it up. He must have chosen well, because Dean grinned and jammed it into the tape deck, starting to sing as soon as the music came on.

He had a nice voice, Cas thought. He wasn’t sure what most of the songs were about— relationship issues, perhaps, though some of them seemed to be complete nonsense— but he enjoyed the way Dean sang them, enthusiastic and unembarrassed. He knew Cas was listening and didn’t care, and there was something oddly warming about that.

Cas leaned against the passenger door, taking the opportunity to watch Dean unobserved. His friend so rarely had the chance to relax, to indulge in his love of driving and ‘classic rock’, and Cas felt privileged that he got to see it.

“Hey, man,” said Dean, pausing as he flipped the tape to the other side, “We can turn the tunes off if you want to get some shut-eye.”

Cas smiled. “No, leave the music on,” he said. “I’m beginning to enjoy it.”

Dean grinned back. “Told you.”

“Yes,” the angel agreed. “You did.”

THE END


End file.
